1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to flotation devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to flotation devices that automatically activate when exposed to water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional flotation devices come in many shapes and sizes and are designed to float when they are placed in water. Many flotation devices are designed for specific purposes. For example, some flotation devices are designed for uses such as boating markers, swimming lane demarcation, fishing net support, etc. Some are used as safety devices such life jackets, life rings, floating tubes, etc. Other flotation devices such as beach balls, fishing bobbers, boat fenders, are used for sports, such as fishing, scuba diving, water skiing, sailing, swimming, etc.
Many flotation devices are designed to be inherently buoyant, such as the flotation rings mentioned above, bathtub toys, and the like, as they are often built with buoyant materials or cavities that contain sufficient air to provide buoyancy in water. Some inflatable life jackets and inflatable boats are designed to move from a deflated configuration to an inflated configuration when exposed to water. This allows the inflatable life jackets and inflatable boats to provide a more compact shape for storage or transport, and in the case of the life jacket, may make wearing a life jacket more comfortable for the user.
Some flotation devices are specifically used to provide buoyancy to items such as keys, key chains, etc. For example, a piece of foam is often used to provide buoyancy to key chains used to hold a boating motor ignition key, storage locker key, vehicle key, key FOB, keys used to unlock doors of homes, offices, garage doors, and the like. In one case, a small piece of foam with a key ring attached is available for boaters and others who engage in marine activities. Unfortunately, the small piece of foam is often cumbersome and too large to hold in a pocket. In addition, there are often so many keys on the key ring that it cannot support the weight, and can sink if dropped into a body of water.
Therefore, what is needed is an inflatable apparatus that is easy to store in a pocket or purse and that can easily support the weight of objects attached thereto when placed into a body of water.